Many window blinds and shades are becoming motorized. This presents new problems in the design of such devices. One such problem includes powering the motor. Some solutions include using batteries. Some batteries are disposed outside the window covering, such as outside the headrail or tube. However, this presents aesthetic problems, as well as problems exposing the battery to environmental conditions. Some manufacturers have placed batteries inside the headrail or tube. Unfortunately, access to the batteries is still a challenge. In some cases, the window blind or shade must be removed to replace the batteries. In some roller shade cases, the shade must be completely unrolled and the tube exposed to remove and replace the batteries. This can be problematic if the batteries are completely dead, and can be inconvenient whether the batteries are dead or not. Thus, there is still room for improvement.